1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an OLED display device capable of reflecting a saturation of a source image to change the brightness of the source image in order to reduce or minimize power consumption within a range in which lowering of an image quality perceived by a user is reduced or minimized, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, or the like have been developed to overcome the disadvantages of cathode ray-tube (CRT) display devices. Among these display devices, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, which has high luminous efficiency, high luminance, wide viewing angles, and fast response times, has attracted attention as a next generation display device.
The OLED display device displays an image using an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) which generates light through a recombination of electrons and holes. The OLED display device has fast response times and is driven with low power consumption.